The use of mechanical fastening means on disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinent products, feminine care products, and the like, are well known. A common type of mechanical fastener employed on disposable absorbent articles is a hook-and-loop type fastener in which a hook or hook-like element is provided which is adapted for releasably engaging with a loop or loop-like material. Such hook-and-loop type fasteners are also well known in the prior art. Other well known types of mechanical fasteners include snaps, buttons, zippers, mushroom fasteners and the like.
While the use of mechanical fasteners, such as hook-and-loop type fasteners, on disposable absorbent articles is known, such use has not become widespread. This is due, in part, to the increased cost of such mechanical fasteners relative to the more common adhesive tapes currently used on disposable absorbent articles. An additional reason that mechanical fasteners have not been widely used on disposable absorbent articles relates to the difficulty of forming and controlling such fasteners at the high speeds generally associated with the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles. The process issues associated with the formation of such mechanical fasteners also affects the relative cost of such fasteners.
The process difficulties associated with the mechanical fasteners relates not only to the formation and attachment of the mechanical fasteners to other elements of the disposable absorbent articles but also to the control and protection of the mechanical fasteners as the absorbent article is manufactured and packaged. This is particularly true when trying to form and control hook-and-loop type fasteners. For example, the hook material must be controlled and protected to reduce or eliminate damage to the hook material during the manufacturing and packaging processes. Thus, in order to render the use of mechanical fasteners, such as hook-and-loop type fasteners, on disposable absorbent articles more feasible, it is desirable to provide improved processes for the control and protection of such fasteners.